Attack on : Animals
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Kira Yamato yang menyembunyikan sifat LIAR nya dibalik kacamata yang selalu dia gunakan. Siapakah yang akan menjadi mangsanya kali ini? Prequel dari Attack on Sweet Devil. Terinspirasi dari lagu Maroon 5, Animals. I'm NOT OWN ALL CHARACTERS and SONGS. KxL.


_**Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
>Hunt you down eat you alive<br>Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
><strong>_  
><strong><em>Maybe you think that you can hide<em>  
><em>I can smell your scent for miles<em>  
><em>Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm<em>  
><strong>

Seperti biasa, aku sendiri lagi. Tidak ada yang mau dekat denganku. Sosok kutu buku, alien, atau mahluk yang terabaikan di . Sebuah sekolah swasta di mana para anak-anak kaum borjuis menghambur-hamburkan kekayaanya hanya semata untuk mengadu gengsi di sana. Ya, sekolah yang rata-rata muridnya merupakan anak dari orang kalangan penting seperti politikus, kaum cendikiawan yang memiliki harta berlimpah, artis-artis papan atas, semuanya saling memperlihatkan kekayaan dengan mampunya orang tua mereka untuk menyekolahkan mereka di sekolah itu. Eh? Tapi apa kau tidak tahu? Otak mereka semua itu kosong!

Hahahaha! Tidak ada yang menyangka bukan? Semua prestasi mereka jauh dari rata-rata standard nilaiku. Humph! Siapa yang mampu menandingi kejeniusanku? Aku Kira Yamato, pencetus pengembangan OS Infinity yang akhir-akhir ini dibicarakan para peneliti di bidangnya. Mereka terkesan dengan hasil kerjaku di usia yang belia ini. Aku mampu mengembangkan OS itu dari ide yang ada di kepalaku. Sehingga pemerintah mau memberikanku beasiswa untuk bersekolah di sekolah yang katanya elit namun tidak dengan otak-otak para muridnya. Ck, menyedihkan.

Walaupun namaku cukup tersohor, namun julukan kutu buku itu membuat orang-orang bodoh itu menghindar dariku. Kenapa? Jelas saja aku dan mereka berbeda dunia. Yah… berbeda memang. Aku mencintainya, segala tentang computer, dan teknologi. Sedangkan mereka? Mereka hanya membicarakan bagaimana caranya menghambur-hamburkan uang orang tua mereka untuk membeli barang-barang mahal seperti tas, sepatu, atau baju-baju yang harganya tak masuk akal untukku. Membeli merek atau barang heh?

Aku membenci mereka. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain mengalahkan mereka melalui nilai-nilaiku yang selalu ada di puncak tertinggi urutan pertama dalam kedudukan nilai. Sejujurnya aku mulai bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menantang bagaimana si jenius ini berpikir.

Tapi… semua berubah saat gadis itu datang padaku…

_**So what you trying to do to me  
>It's like we can't stop we're enemies<br>But we get along when I'm inside you  
>You're like a drug that's killing me<br>I cut you out entirely  
>But I get so high when I'm inside you<br>**_  
><strong><em>Yeah, you can start over, you can run free<em>  
><em>You can find other fish in the sea<em>  
><em>You can pretend it's meant to be<em>  
><em>But you can't stay away from me<em>  
><em>I can still hear you making that sound<em>  
><em>Taking me down, rolling on the ground<em>  
><em>You can pretend that it was me<em>  
><em>But no<em>  
><strong>

Sekitar tiga bulan lalu, seperti biasa. Aku selalu menyendiri di belakang kebun sekolah. Ya, tempat satu-satunya yang nyaman bagiku untuk berpikir dan jauh dari riuh rendahnya orang-orang tanpa pemikiran itu memamerkan kekayaanya. Dengan bekal sebuah buku bahasa pemrograman aku menikmati hariku. Aku ingin memperdalami bahasa pemrograman tersebut karena bagi OS sangat penting gunanya untukku untuk lebih mengembangkan itu menjadi pundi-pundi uang yang suatu saat bisa menghasilkan uang jutaan dolar dari hasil kerja kerasku sendiri.

Di saat tenang-tenangnya aku membaca buku dengan kacamata yang selalu terbingkai di wajahku, aku melihat sesosok gadis dengan rambut merah jambu sedang berbicara dengan ponselnya. Terdengar suaranya yang meninggi karena sesuatu. Aku yang duduk di balik pohon hanya bisa mendengarkanya berargumen.

"Sudahlah Ath! Kita putus! Kau berselingkuh denganya 'kan?! Apa?! Jangan bermain-main denganku Athrun! Kau bajingan!"

Putus? Ah.. biasa. Pertengkaran antar sepasang kekasih rupanya. Aku mendengarnya. Terselip suara isakan di antara suara makianya kepada pacarnya. Sepertinya pacar si gadis tersebut sudah melakukan kesalahan yang besar karena sudah membuatnya bersumpah serapah, dan mengatakan hal-hal kasar yang seharusnya tidak diucapkan oleh seorang gadis.

"Dengar Athrun, aku Lacus Clyne, tidak sudi untuk menjadikanmu lagi sebagai pacarku! Kau mengerti?!"

He… Lacus Clyne… ya. Aku mengenalnya sedikit. Dia adalah putri semata wayang dari keluarga Clyne yang kaya raya itu 'kan? Ya… dia sangat terkenal. Wajahnya yang rupawan, dengan sepasang manik iris biru safirnya, kemolekan dan keelokan kulit tubuhnya seperti boneka porselen, rambutnya yang berwarna pink dan bergelombang itu terurai dengan bebasnya, membuat dirinya semakin seksi. Siapapun pria yang bisa menjadikanya seorang kekasih itu merupakan orang yang benar-benar beruntung.

Sepertinya dia menyudahi pertengkaranya dengan mantan kekasihnya itu dengan menutup ponselnya. Entah ada apa denganku. Gadis itu benar-benar mencuri perhatianku. Bahkan selepas dirinya pergi, aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi membaca buku yang sedari tadi menyita pemikiranku sedari tadi. Tidak pernah aku alamai ini sebelumnya…

_**Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
>Hunt you down eat you alive<br>Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe you think that you can hide<br>I can smell your scent for miles  
>Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals<br>Baby, I'm**_

Belakangan ini aku selalu mengikuti berbagai kegiatanya di sekolah. Dengan memakai kamera ponsel aku berusaha untuk mengabadikan berbagai macam ekspresi wajahnya. Mungkin sudah ada ratusan foto yang berhasil aku tangkap dari berbagai macam ekspresi wajah gadis dengan status Single itu.

Mulai dari tertawa, tersenyum, terdiam, sampai tertidur di dalam kelas pun aku berhasil menangkapnya. Aku cukup beruntung dengan tidak adanya teman-teman yang dekat denganku. Karena semua gambar-gambar tersebut sangat berharga bagiku. Mungkin jika ada orang lain tahu, atau mungkin fans dari Lacus Clyne sendiri, mereka akan membayarku mahal untuk mendapatkan foto-foto dari gadis bertampang ayu tersebut. Tentu saja aku tidak akan menjualnya, wajahnya itu hanya milikku seorang.

Seperti hari ini, dia sedang berada di kolam renang yang berada di sekolah. Tuhan… jika aku sudah tidak memperdulikan kewarasanku sebagai manusia, mungkin saja aku akan menghampirinya dan memintanya untuk menyerahkan tubuhnya yang luar biasa menggoda imanku sebagai lelaki yang normal.

Ku perhatikan dirinya sedang bersantai di pinggir kolam. Rambutnya basah dan terjatuh begitu saja diikuti aliran air yang turun dari pucuk kepalanya, kulit putihnya berpendar-pendar terkena sinar matahari yang sepertinya sengaja membuatnya bak duyung yang bermandi cahaya di bawah sinar matahari untuk menunggu pangeran idamanya, kedua kaki jenjangnya itu… astaga… apakah dia memang duyung yang sengaja di damparkan dari lautan ke ? Sayang sekali bagian tubuhnya yang lain terbungkus dengan baju renang yang dia gunakan. Hmm…

Tak kusia-siakan pemandangan indah itu, melalui lensa kameraku aku memotretnya. Memotretnya memang susah-susah gampang. Aku harus diam-diam dan kelihatan tidak mencolok. Aku tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui bahwa aku sedang menguntit Lacus Clyne, idola sekolah ini. Bisa-bisa habis dibunuh aku oleh mereka yang tidak sudi kalau pujaan mereka kujadikan bahan untuk memuaskan nafsu birahiku di rumah. Hahaha, aku menggunakan foto-fotonya untuk bahan lampiasanku kepadanya yang tidak mungkin akan menjadi nyata.

_**So if I run it's not enough  
>You're still in my head forever stuck<br>So you can do what you wanna do  
>I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up<br>But don't deny the animal  
>That comes alive when I'm inside you<strong>_

Di lain hari aku kembali memotret dirinya yang sedang minum dari air keran yang ada di samping gedung sekolah. Dia sendirian, tumben sekali tidak ada dayang-dayang yang setia bersamanya. Selain cantik, dia memang memiliki banyak teman yang selalu ada di sampingnya karena dia merupakan anak populer. Yah, tidak masalah. Setelah selesai menenggak air keran tersebut, aku langsung bersembunyi di balik dinding kelas. Aku tidak ingin dia melihat si kutu buku ini tertangkap basah memoretnya secara diam-diam. Dia bisa saja marah besar karena tahu ada orang asing yang mengambil gambarnya tanpa seizinya.

Entah mimpi apa aku semalam, aku tidak sengaja menabarknya saat dia melewati balik dinding kelas di mana aku bersembunyi tadi. Akibat dirinya menabrakku, kacamata yang selalu kugunakan jatuh terinjak oleh kakinya.

KRAAK!

"E..eh?!", pekiknya. Baru kali ini aku mendengar suaranya dari jarak dekat seperti ini. Dia tertunduk ke bawah sambil melihat kacamataku yang retak akibat dirinya.

"Ma..maaf", aku segera menyembunyikan ponselku di kantong celana. Aku berharap dia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja aku lakukan. Aku langsung berlutut untuk membersihkan sisa pecahan kacamataku agar tidak melukai kaki mulusnya yang indah.

"Ti..tidak! Aku yang minta maaf!", dia juga buru-buru membantuku membersihkan pecahanya. "Maaf! Akan kuganti kacamatanya!", dia mohon maaf sambil menunduk-nunduk.

"Aku yang tidak lihat-lihat jalan", jawabku. Aku tidak ingin membuat Tuan Putri ku ini merasa bersalah.

"Eh…", si iris safir itu menatapku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia terlalu memikat untukku. Entah apa yang dia pandang dariku tanpa kaca mata ini mungkin saja mataku bisa dibuat meleleh karena sepasang manik safir yang menatapku seperti itu.

_**Yeah, you can start over you can run free  
>You can find other fish in the sea<br>You can pretend it's meant to be  
>But you can't stay away from me<br>I can still hear you making that sound  
>Taking me down rolling on the ground<br>You can pretend that it was me  
>But no<strong>_

Setelah pertemuan itu, aku diam-diam selalu mengawasinya. Ya, seperti penguntit kebanyakan. Aku mengawasinya dari jauh. Tidak hanya di sekolah, aku juga sampai-sampai nekat menguntitinya sampai ke apartement pribadinya yang berada di tengah kota. Tentu saja aku melakukanya dengan hati-hati.

Dia, Lacus Clyne memang terkenal populer. Tidak salah kalau dia mencuri perhatian lelaki di mana-mana. Dengan menggunakan tanktop dengan memperlihatkan belahan dadanya, dan payudaranya yang bulat, kencang sempurna itu tercetak jelas dibalik tanktop hitam yang dia gunakan. Walaupun dia masih menggunakan bra, masih terlihat samar putingnya terlihat. Dia dikenal sebagai Sweet Devil yang saat ini baru ku tahu reputasinya di luar sekolah saat aku mengetahui bahwa dia seperti anak gaul kebanyakan. Menghabiskan uang orang tuanya untuk pergi ke klab malam untuk berfoya-foya.

Tidak aneh, dan aku tidak terkejut jika dia diberi julukan seperti itu. Sweet Devil huh? Ya, dia pantas mendapatkan gelarnya tersebut. Lelaki mana yang tidak tergoda dengan sosoknya yang sempurna seperti itu?

Seperti aku misalnya? Ya… dia akan menjadi buruanku…

_**Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
>Hunt you down eat you alive<br>Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
><strong>_  
><strong><em>Maybe you think that you can hide<em>  
><em>I can smell your scent for miles<em>  
><em>Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm<em>  
><strong>

Aku perlahan-lahan mendekatinya. Lacus juga meresponku. Yah, walaupun tanggapanya seperti cuek, dan pura-pura tidak perduli padaku. Sebagai orang yang 'tidak terpandang' aku hanya bisa memaklumi saja. Lagipula yang aku dekati ini adalah Sweet Devil, memang susah-susah gampang untuk menjatuhkan hatinya padaku. Tapi dengan sikapnya yang 'tsundere' itu malah membuatku semakin tergila-gila dengan si rambut merah jambu ini.

Sebenarnya aku tidak seberapa memperdulikan sikapnya yang sok jual mahal itu sih, cukup dia berada di sisiku saja. Aku sudah merasakan kepuasan batin yang tak terkira. Bulan yang silih berlalu membuat aku sadar, aku membutuhkan hatinya juga. Tujuanku yang utama sebelumnya sih hanya menjadikan dirinya sebagai objek keindahan yang bisa kutatap untuk memenuhi nafsu liarku yang lain, tapi semuanya kembali berbeda. Saat aku yang bodoh ini menyatakan cinta kepada Sweet Devil tanpa pikir panjang.

_**Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie  
>You can't deny-ny-ny-ny<br>That beast inside-side-side-side  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>**_  
><em><strong>No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie<br>You can't deny-ny-ny-ny  
>The beast inside-side-side-side<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

"Ano… Lacus-san… bisakah aku… bisakah aku menjadi kekasihmu?", tanyaku terbata-bata. Jujur, aslinya aku ini orang yang PD, tidak perduli, dan dingin. Namun dibalik kacamataku ini aku menyembunyikanya.

"Eh… Kira-senpai menyukaiku?", tanyanya tidak percaya. Yah, siapa saja pasti tidak percaya kalau aku yang dasarnya juga seorang manusia walaupun yang lain menganggapku tidak lebih dari sekedar alien jenius yang menumpang sekolah di menyatakan cinta kepada Sweet Devil ini. Mungkin kalau mereka tahu mereka akan bertanya-tanya. Apakah seorang Kira Yamato juga mempunyai perasaan?

Aku siap dengan jawaban apapun darinya. Hahaha, walaupun dia menolakku sekalipun aku tidak akan patah hati dan juga menyerah menjadi pemuja abadinya. Untungnya hari ini dayang-dayangnya tidak ada di sampingnya, atau bahkan fans-fans dari Lacus Clyne. Jika mereka tahu, mungkin aku sudah diikat dan tenggelamkan di lautan dan menjadi santapan ikan-ikan ganas di sana.

_**Yo...  
>Whoa...<br>Whoa...  
>Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals<br>Just like animals (yeah...), animals (yeah...), like animals-mals (yeah...)  
>Ow<strong>_

"Ya, Kira-senpai bisa menjadi ... aku tidak tahu apakah Kira-senpai memang pantas atau tidak. Apakah Kira-senpai tidak masalah? Mungkin saja aku bisa menggunakan Kira-senpai sebagai pelampiasanku karena aku baru saja putus dari mantanku", ucapnya enteng sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa!", jawabku dengan mata membulat. Apapun, apapun itu selama dia berada di sisiku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan targetku itu kabur begitu saja. Lihat saja kau, Lacus Clyne…

_**Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
>Hunt you down eat you alive<br>Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
><strong>_  
><strong><em>Maybe you think that you can hide<em>  
><em>I can smell your scent for miles<em>  
><em>Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm<em>  
><strong>

Setelah aku diterima olehnya sebagai 'kekasih', maka dengan berbaik hati dia mengajakku kencan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Hahaha. Aku, Kira Yamato untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku bisa berkencan dengan Sweet Devil dengan resmi. Oh Tuhan, terima kasih atas semua keberuntungan yang kau berikan… Karena aku tidak punya banyak pakaian yang pantas disandingkan denganya, aku hanya memakai celana jins, dan juga kemejaku. Menunggunya di Fairy Land Park. Taman bermain terbesar di kota.

Tidak lama aku menunggu, kulihat dia dengan dandanan provokatifnya datang menghampiriku. Sebagai lelaki normal aku tentu saja sangat terprovokasi dengan belahan dadanya yang luar biasa indah itu. Untung saja aku masih bisa berpikir jernih. Ini hanya KENCAN, K-E-N-C-A-N! Aku masih menjadi diriku yang lain. Aku hanya mengikuti kemana si Sweet Devil ini melangkah.

Aku tidak bisa berbicara apapun karena terlalu khidmat menerima pemandangan yang tidak bisa kuabadikan ini. Sayang sekali, semenjak dia menjadi kekasihku aku tak lagi bisa memotretnya. Sampai aku sadar, sifat pasifku ini membuat lelaki lain membicarakan tentang kekasihku. Aku mendengar mereka. Indra pendengaranku tidak salah. Mereka mengatakan bahwa gadisku ini mirip dengan bintang blue!

Ohh tidak kalian! Jaga bicara kalian terhadap gadisku itu! Tidak terima, akupun langsung menggenggam tanganya dan mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu. Aku mengajaknya ke tempat sepi. Di situ juga kuperlihatkan sisi buasku.

Aku mencumbunya. Aku memaksanya untuk menerima lidah sekaligus salivaku ke dalam mulutnya. Hmm… rasanya manis sekali. Aku bisa merasakan rasa manis yang ada di bibir Lacus yang aku yakini dia memolesnya dengan lip gloss beraroma strawberry. Dia tidak menolaknya. Walaupun pertamanya dia terlihat kualahan, tapi dia menerimanya.

Akupun menyudahi ciuman erotisku itu karena ini bukan tempat yang tepat dimana aku sudah sangat bernafsu ingin menikmati tubuhnya ini. Mataku tidak bisa dibohongi. Terlihat gurat kekecewaan di wajahnya. Kalau aku tidak bisa menahanya, mungkin saja aku bisa memperkosanya di tempat ini sekarang juga. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan jika orang-orang melihatku berhubungan badan dengan Lacus di tempat umum seperti ini, namun demi Lacus Clyne, putri dari Siegel Clyne yang terhormat aku tidak akan melakukanya. Tidak seperti itu, sayang…

_**Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie  
>You can't deny-ny-ny-ny<br>That beast inside-side-side-side  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>**_  
><em><strong>No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie<br>You can't deny-ny-ny-ny  
>That beast inside-side-side-side<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

Dia lalu mengajakku pulang ke apartement miliknya yang tidak jauh dari Fairy Land Park. Ini pertama kalinya aku sebagai penguntit abadi dari Lacus Clyne bisa masuk ke dalam apartementnya secara legal. Hahaha, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengatakan padaku, inilah kejujuran Sweet Devil yang sebenarnya. Dia memintaku menunggu di ruang tamu di dalam apartementnya, dan dia pergi ke kamarnya. Mungkin dia mau mengganti baju?

Ya, apartement ini sangat luas kalau di tempati sendiri olehnya. Yang ku tahu dari Lacus, ayahnya hampir tidak pernah mengunjunginya sama sekali karena kesibukanya bekerja. Dia Putri yang di manja oleh harta kekayaan ayahnya yang seorang pengusaha sukses, tapi sayang sekali dia terbuang dari perhatian sang ayah yang tidak memperhatikan perasaanya yang kesepian. Kulihat ada foto-foto ayahnya yang terpajang di beberapa sudut propertinya.

Aku pun duduk di sofa sambil memikirkan fantasi liarku untuk bisa bercinta dengan mangsaku yang tersayang itu. Tapi aku harus bisa menahanya. Aku kemari karena ajakan Lacus. Dia tidak meminta, aku tidak akan memaksa. Sambil menghilangkan imajinasiku, aku membaca-baca majalah yang ada di meja. Sampai dia datang keluar dari kamarnya mengenakan lingiere seksi berwarna ungu tembus pandang yang memperlihatkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya kecuali puting susunya yang tertutup oleh renda-renda yang berada di bagian atasnya, dan juga G-string yang menutupi kewanitaanya.

"L…La…Lacus-san?", tanganku bergetar. Tak bisa kupungkiri, wajahku langsung panas melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa indah jauh dari perkiraanku selama ini.

Dia tidak menjawab perkataanku. Aku jadi gugup begini bukan karena aku grogi atau takut. Aku hanya speechless. Ini lebih nyata, aku yang biasanya melihatnya dari kumpulan-kumpulan fotonya kini secara langsung dia menyerahkan tubuhnya padaku. Dia mendorongku ke sofa dan duduk di pangkuanku. Dia mengarahkan wajahku ke hadapanya.

"Maafkan aku Kira-kun… semuanya… semuanya itu bohong… aku tidak benar-benar mengacuhkanmu", suaranya penuh dengan rangsangan untukku. Dia meminta maaf karena dia mengacuhkan diriku yang pasif tadi. Hahaha, bisa membuat Sweet Devil meminta maaf? Mungkin hanya aku yang bisa melakukanya. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, sayang.

"Lacus-san…", kutatap dalam-dalam manik biru safir itu sambil memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin menjadi milikmu seorang", dengan lembut Lacus mencium keningnku. Jemarinya pun menyisir rambutku dengan perlahan. Dia membuka kacamata yang dahulu dia berikan padaku sebagai ganti akibat dia merusakkan milikku. "Kau… mencintaiku bukan? Sepanjang hidupmu? Kalau kau berjanji maka akan kuberikan 'hadiah' yang lebih daripada ini", suaranya menggoda.

"Tentu saja", aku menjawabnya.

"Kalau begitu… cium aku untuk mengikat janji kita…", belum selesai dia berbicara aku langsung membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisap lidahnya yang bermain-main di dalam mulutku. Tidak hanya sekedar menghisap, aku pun gemas untuk menggigit kecil lidahnya yang mulai nakal itu. Semenit kemudian aku memberikan kesempatan untuknya bernafas. Kupandang lekat-lekat wajahnya yang sudah memerah tersebut, dan aku tersenyum sinis. Inilah yang kuinginkan…

"Aku sudah mengikat janjiku, aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan hadiahmu…My Sweet Devil"


End file.
